This invention relates to radar signal processing and more particularly to a system for adaptive nonlinear processing of radar signals together with interference signals.
In the past there has been a demand for a system which could sense various forms of ECM (electronic countermeasures) and adaptively select optimum ECCM (electronic counter countermeasures) fixes to suppress a particular form of ECM or mixture of interference signals being encountered. The present invention supplies that need.
The present adaptive nonlinear processor is unique in that it can perform ECM sensing and ECCM fix selection in a completely automatic manner. These functions could previously be performed only by ECCM fixers selected by a human operator. The skill level required for real time ECM sensing and optimum ECCM fix selection in today's complex ECM environment, has surpassed that of the most experienced operator. Thus there is a need for a completely automatic signal processor.
This adaptive nonlinear processor is extremely versatile in that it is compatible with a large number of existing radar systems, e.g., the processor can be placed into the proper point in the signal flow path of existing radar systems and perform the required adaptive operation.